How'd that get there
by UncagedAgent
Summary: Zatanna and Artemis share a special moment trying to solve a problem. Rated M for lemon, pwp, ArtemisxZatana, FemSlash


Artemis was sitting on the living room couch with her legs curled under her and her back resting against one of the padded arms. Except for Zatanna the mountain was empty and Artemis used the time to catch up on her sleep.

The soft padding of Zatanna's slippered feet were the only noise as she trudged into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She moved to the drawer and selected a glass on the left before shutting the drawer and moving to the sink. As she turned the faucet on the magician looked up and spotted the sleeping form of her blonde friend. Zatanna's mind jumped back six hours to when she and Artemis had arrived at the cave after a long night of patrolling. So wrapped up was Zatanna that she forgot the about the glass she was holding until her hand and wrist were suddenly drenched in the cold water she was filling the cup with. Flinching at the cold, the raven haired teen shut the water off and reached for a towel to dry her self.

Finally accomplishing her original task, Zatanna quickly made her way out of the kitchen passing through the living room heading back to her bed. Stopping in the doorway, Zatanna looked back at her sleeping friend and smiled at the content face Artemis wore.

"Tup a teknalb no reh." The magician whispered under her breath. Less than a second later a dull flash and light pop announced the arrival of a thick cotton blanket mere inches above Artemis where it slowly wafted down covering the sleeping girl.

Content with her good deed, Zatanna continued back to her room to copy Artemis's actions.

A few hours later Zatanna woke up to the sound of running water. Her room was right next to the women's bathroom making it easy to get to her bed after a hard mission but also meaning that whenever one of the girls was showering, Zatanna woke up. Knowing that Robin and Batman were on a mission in the middle east and would be gone for at least three more days, the flashes were on a family vacation, and that Miss M and Superboy were at the watch tower with their respective mentors, Zatanna knew it could only be Artemis.

With a tired sigh Zatanna rolled out of her bed and grabbed a fresh towel and change of clothes headed into the bathroom to join Artemis in showering. Upon opening the door to a thick cloud of steam Zatanna could tell something was off. There was a soft sound of flesh moving quickly against flesh and the unmistakable smell of sex. Curious, Zatanna quietly shimmed along the wall, her bare feet making no noise. To avoid and sound of splashing Zatanna was forced to lean up against the tiled wall, her naked back and legs freezing at the cool temperature of the tiles while her breasts and face started to heat up.

Now right next to the stall Artemis was in, Zatanna slowly peeked her head around the corner to a sight she would never have guessed to find. Artemis was naked with her forehead resting on the tile and her left hand massaging her left breast. That in itself wasn't surprising. The girls had all walked in on each other masturbating. While it was weird to see a teammates o face, the girls managed and sometimes laughed about it. The part that caught Zatanna off guard was the movement pattern of Artemis's right hand.

Zatanna had a dildo, so did M'gann and Artemis. Zatanna had also seen how M'gann and Artemis used their dildos and it was a different grasp and a push pull move. Artemis was stroking something. Zatanna could tell it wasn't her pussy Artemis was fondling as Artemis's hand was too far from her body. Realizing she couldn't stand and watch Artemis shower and do... whatever it was Artemis was doing, Zatanna pushed herself off the wall and took a step towards her female friend. Artemis was facing away and had her eyes closed but even if she was facing Zatanna the steam created from the hot water and cold mountain air would have hidden Zatanna. Taking another step, Zatanna splashed the water in a puddle formed around the drain. Still Artemis was unaware of Zatanna's presence as the blonde archer was making sharp grunts and soft moans as she continued her ministrations.

When she was less than a foot away Zatanna reached up and put her left hand on Artemis right shoulder and spun the older girl around and forcing her into the tiled wall. Before Artemis could react to the sudden interruption Zatanna leaned forward and pressed her body into Artemis's. The soft pressure of their boobs pressing into each other spurred Artemis into action.

There was an unspoken agreement among the girls that helping each other with their adult needs, was acceptable as long as it didn't interfere with relationships or personal boundaries. That being said Artemis reacted a little harsher than she had intended.

Pushing the magician away, Artemis turned her hips sideways and slid her feet so they were facing a wall, hiding her lower half. "Get off me Z!" Growled the half Vietnamese girl.

Confused at her friend's behavior, Zatanna reached forward again, her body now as wet as Artemis's. Getting a firm grip, Zatanna attempted to turn Artemis all while asking. "Whats gotten into you?"

Artemis mumbled something and shook Zatanna's hand off.

"What?" Zatanna tried to coax Artemis to repeat her response.

"I said its whats gotten on me." Artemis snapped turning to face Zatanna while motion to her crotch where a semi stiff penis hung.

"How did you get that and why is it so big?" Zatanna asked with a little too much excitement and interest for Artemis. Zatanna bent at the knee and put one hand on Artemis's thigh while poking the large penis with her other hand, pleasantly surprised at the moan and twitch Artemis let out.

"I don't know, I just woke up an hour ago and I noticed it when I came to take a shower." Artemis said uncomfortable with how Zatanna was kneeling in front of and touching her.

"Its definitely of magical origins, I wonder how someone cast the spell though." Zatanna wondered. "You wouldn't know who did this would you?"

"No," the statement accompanied by Artemis expression told Zatanna all she needed to know to solve the problem.

Standing up, Zatanna shut the shower off and slid the hand on Artemis's thigh up to her wrist and pulled her to the dressing area of the bath room. On the way to the benches where Zatanna had rested her clothes next to Artemis's, five towels were snatched from the stack outside the stall.

Dropping two on the bench Zatanna handed Artemis one towel with instructions to dry herself off. Zatanna unfolded one of the two towels she was holding and laid it over the two already on the stool then followed her own instructions and started toweling herself down. It only took a few moments for the two girls to dry themselves to Zatanna's suggestion. Quickly tossing her towel into the dirty laundry pile Zatanna told Artemis to help her unfold the three towels on the bench.

Once satisfied with how the bench was covered, Zatanna straddled the bench on one of the towels then pulled Artemis onto the bench motioning for her to copy Zatanna's stance with legs spread on each side of the bench with her body resting in the middle of one of the towels. Artemis complied and sat down on the third towel with a towel in between them per Zatanna's instructions. Leaning forward, Zatanna rested her hands on Artemis well-muscled legs and pushed them apart while examining the now flaccid penis.

"I have good news and bad news." Zatanna looked up now, making eye contact with Artemis, "Do you want good or bad first?"

"Good," Said Artemis, unconsciously shifted nervous about what Zatanna was going to say.

"I know how to get rid of this," A small gesture to the penis, "but the bad news is I can't cast a spell to make it go away."

Artemis's face lit up and she sat straighter with a hopeful expression but the hope was immediately destroyed but the second bit of news.

"How, what do I have to do?" Artemis said, steeling herself preparing for the worst.

"You don't have to do anything, well, not really. Just go with me okay. Its gonna seem a little weird but you have to trust me. Just close your eyes and lay back." Zatanna explained standing up putting one hand on the middle of Artemis's back and one in between the girl's boobs, slowly pushing Artemis down onto the bench. Zatanna slipped her hand from under Artemis's back and motioned for Artemis to close her eyes. Artemis hesitated for a second before she slid her eyelids shut and Zatanna watched both amused and sorry as Artemis's whole body shook from a nervous shiver.

Zatanna let her hand linger in Artemis's bust longer than strictly necessary before she let out a slight giggle and raked her both her hands down Artemis's stomach to her crotch where Zatanna lifted her right hand up to her face where she spat onto her hand. Artemis shifted in front of Zatanna and Zatanna comforted her with a few words before returning her attention to Artemis's source of anxiety.

Zatanna moved her left hand under the penis looking for the ball sack but was surprised to find nothing but Artemis's pussy. Shrugging to herself Zatanna adjusted her hand and started to stroke Artemis while her right hand spread her spit around the base of the flaccid shaft. After two more gobs of spit on Artemis's crotch and a couple dozen strokes of said blonde's pussy, Zatanna slid one then two fingers into the warm fold or Artemis's pussy. After a few rapid thrusts Zatanna pushed a third finger into the tight walls of Artemis's pussy. After a few sporadic thrusts Zatanna found a pattern she liked and focused on her inactive hand and the now hardening penis.

"Does that feel good Arty?" Zatanna asked with a smile.

"Yeah." came the tense reply.

"Stop holding your breath Artemis. Its only gonna slow this down." Zatanna admonished recognizing the tightness in Artemis's voice.

"Gotcha," Artemis replied with her face scrunched up but still not lessening up.

Zatanna rolled her eyes at her friend and decided that she would take matters into her own hands, literally. Pulling her fingers out of Artemis, the younger girl leaned back just enough so that Artemis would look up. Sure enough that's what happened. Artemis started to sit up, opening her eyes trying to find why the pleasure had stopped. As the blonde's head was raised enough to where she could see Zatanna's face the darker haired girl both grabbed the now erect penis at its head a full seven inches away from the base and stroked down while shoving all three plus one more finger into Artemis's dripping sex. The actions had the desired effect and Artemis gasped at the familiar pleasure mixed with a new euphoria caused by the introduction of Zatanna's warm hand to Artemis's penis.

"OH GOD!" Screamed Artemis lurching forward.

"Lay down, it will feel much better." Zatanna urged with a happy smile resting on her lips.

Artemis dropped back down with her arms outstretched a few inches about her stomach and hands twitching at the new feelings. Artemis's head snapped side to side as she screamed her pleasure. It only took a few short moments of the dual stimulus of the repetitive thrusting and strong jerking for Artemis to reach her tipping point.

With a final, high pitched scream of pleasure, Artemis exploded. Zatanna had helped Artemis get off before and was always fascinated by the blonde's orgasms. When Zatanna reached her high her body convulsed and tightened. Artemis however would go spread eagle with her legs bending at the knee then spreading to the equivalent of the splits. Artemis would usually grab something behind her for support after her legs spread, a table, cloth, door, person, whatever was nearest and behind her head. All these were interesting but the aspect to Artemis's orgasms that always interested Zatanna was how Artemis gushed. Every time she had an orgasm the blonde's pussy would explode like a bomb with a sticky, clear, and somewhat sweet liquid spurting out of her.

Zatanna remembered all this while she set up the bench and was glad she did. At the moment where Artemis fell into the abyss of euphoria of an orgasm, her pussy exploded, the clear liquid squirting four feet higher than Artemis was laying flying over Zatanna and onto her back the the bench behind her. Less than a half a second later Artemis's penis erupted shooting hot, white cum all over Zatanna's face and chest. completely coating the girl on the front and the back. The onslaught of liquids and juices lasted for almost a dozen seconds before Artemis's body finally collapsed. She sat up opening her mouth to apologize but the words died in her mouth at what she saw. Zatanna's eyes were wide open looking straight into Artemis's own while the clear liquid dripped down from her hair to the younger girl's face where it joined up with the pure white cum mixing to create a thick syrup that cover Zatanna. Zatanna however loved it. She was scooping handfuls of cum off her chest and into her mouth and while she was filling both hands every time it appeared that no progress was being made to clean the girl's now white colored chest.

Zatanna noticed the curious sparkle in Artemis's eyes and was secretly elated that the girl wasn't disturbed by what her body was capable of. Zatanna reached forward again this time hooking a cum covered arm around the blonde's athletic shoulders then pulling the older girl to her body. Zatanna looked into Artemis's eyes the whole way until they were only a few centimeters apart. The two stayed locked in the position for almost a second, their heads at the same level as they were both the same height, before the dam holding back their combined lust was eviscerated. Zatanna lurched forward meeting Artemis half way, their mouths connecting in a passionate kiss. The two girls' tongues battled for dominance over the kiss before both settled instead to just search the others mouth.

"Evom su ot ym moor." Zatanna breathed, barely able to separate herself from Artemis long enough to cast the spell.

There was a sudden jolt and both girls appeared in Zatanna's room on top of the magician's bed.

Artemis slid her now sticky hand into Zatanna's hair while she pushed the younger girl down under her. Artemis moved her other hand over Zatanna's stomach trying to collect as much of her cum as she could then spread it all over her chest. Satisfied with her results, Artemis lowered her body onto Zatanna's while said girl slid her hands up and down Artemis's back. Once their skin was touching Artemis shifted her weight forwards and backwards sliding her body all over Zatanna's.

Artemis slid up and down with her hands on either side of Zatanna's face. The soft slopping sound filled the room and quickly the temperature began to rise as both girls' skin began to flush. Artemis slid to a stop and stared into Zatanna's eyes.

"I don't think my problem went a way." Artemis stated.

"What makes you say that?" Was the confused reply.

Rather than say anything Artemis rolled the girls over so Zatanna was laying on top then sat forward. With their backs straight up Zatanna looked down and saw that the penis was in fact still attached to Artemis and was hardening every second and somehow getting bigger. Zatanna pushed Artemis into the bed then got onto her knees and slid back so her head was above Artemis's crotch.

With a sly grin that was more cute than slick, Zatanna moved her body down towards Artemis. She wrapped both of her cum covered tits and wrapped them around Artemis's penis. Bouncing her boobs up and down Zatanna moved her head forward so that Artemis's tip was just able to enter her mouth.

Artemis was in pure bliss. At that moment she didn't care if she lost the penis or if she was stuck with it forever. Zatanna's mouth was so warm to Artemis. She almost wanted to move Zatanna's boobs out of the way but knew better than to interrupt the magician, whether it was in magic, school work, or fighting crime. Artemis started to buck her hips into Zatanna, their pumps meeting as one and driving Artemis faster, harder, and deeper into Zatanna. Artemis wrapped her hands around Zatanna's head, tangling her fingers in the thick, dark hair. Zatanna looked up at Artemis then, making sure the older girl was enjoying herself. Just as Zatanna looked up, she saw Artemis's eyes roll back in her head and felt the blonde archer tense then explode, repeating the same trick as in the bathroom.

Since Zatanna was so close to Artemis's penis the cum and pussy juice hit her directly in the mouth and nose. Thick ropes of fresh cum and pussy juice mixed with the old on Zatanna's body. The force or Artemis's orgasm actually pushed Zatanna's head back. Again the squirting and spurting lasted for a few seconds.

When it was all done Zatanna refocused on Artemis to find the blonde girl wearing a tired smile which Zatanna energetically returned. Bouncing on the bed once, Zatanna jumped up and onto Artemis's chest, again coating the archer in her jizz. Artemis reached out again and pulled Zatanna in for a kiss which the girl happily joined. The mouths locked again, this time in a softer, just as lustful, kiss. The emotions of the moment swallowing both girls as the lost themselves in their mouths. While the lips locked, the tongues and arms danced. Each girl was trying to explore as much of the other as they could.

It was Artemis who broke the kiss this time.

"It still didn't work." The girl sensually moaned, her husky voice masked with worn out excitement and adrenalin.

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve." Zatanna said with a laugh.

"I thought magicians never had anything up their sleeves?" Was the sarcastic response.

"Shut up." Was the response.

With a light slap to Artemis's shoulder, Zatanna sat up straddling Artemis. The archer looked confused for a second while her friend sat back on her knees. When Zatanna leaned back though, Artemis knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Zatanna you DON'T have to do this." Artemis said desperately, partly because she wanted her friend to know this was required and partly because she was scared of what was about to happen.

"I already made up my mind." Zatanna smirked down and Artemis, happy at her friend's consideration.

Before Artemis could say anything else Zatanna leaned forward kissing the archer and putting her left elbow by Artemis's head and grabbing the cock in her right hand. Artemis, wrapped up in the kiss, subconsciously slid her hands to grasp Zatanna's ass cheeks. All at once Zatanna lined herself up and drove her body down into Artemis. Instantly both girls cried out, Zatanna at the pleasure of being filled so completely and Artemis at the new experience of having her cock balls, well pussy, deep in a girl. Artemis squeezed Zatanna's ass and for a second neither moved. Almost as if choreographed, both girls moved, Artemis deeper into the bed pushing Zatanna up and Zatanna lifting her self off the monstrous cock.

"YOU'RE SO BIG!" Zatanna squealed as she pounded onto Artemis again.

"YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Artemis grunted at the same time.

They pounded twice more then slowly settled into a rhythm. Zatanna had never been filled so much before in her life. Sure there was the one time M'gann had accidentally fisted her, but even then it was no comparison to this. Every time Artemis thrusted, Zatanna could feel Artemis's tip poke into her uterus. Every time Artemis pulled out, Zatanna's muscles and skin were pulled towards her entrance.

Artemis thrusted will all her strength and was burying herself every single stroke and Zatanna was loving it. Every penetration had Zatanna writhing in pleasure. After only a few dozen strokes Zatanna had started making a singing sound as if her ability to talk was lost. Artemis reached up and pulled Zatanna into a close hug with Artemis crushing Zatanna's head. Artemis had both her arms wrapped around the back of Zatanna's head, her elbows squeezing the black hair. Just as both girls were adjusting to the knew position, Artemis flipped them over. Their chests were pressed together, faces touching, arms linked, but the lower halves were not connected by touch. Artemis had arched her back so she was popping up, higher and higher after every pull out and bouncing deeper and deeper with every thrust.

The new orientation allowed for Artemis to speed up and bury herself deep into the magician. They quickly reached the ends of their cliff and both tettered on the edge of orgasm. As her last mighty thrust Artemis buried herself all the way. She was so deep that the top of her pussy was inside of Zatanna. With one last explosion, Artemis emptied all of her juices, cum, pussy juice, into Zatanna's pussy. Artemis could see the bulge forming in the pussy as Zatanna reached her climax. When the raven haired girl came her pussy contracted, squeezing all the juices out of her and onto the bed.

It took a few seconds for the both of them to recover themselves.

"I don't think we got rid of it." Said an exasperated Artemis.

"Good, I want to use it again." The magician smiled before kissing her friend.

"So, do you want to finish your shower. I know I interrupted it." Zatanna giggled.

"Fine," Both girls rolled out of Zatanna's bed and started walking to the bathroom.

Just before she turned her shower on, Artemis said. "Thanks for blanket earlier."

Then the room began to fill with steam.


End file.
